


Family Life

by starsinger



Series: Family Ties [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Early one morning Bones considers his young family. Shenanigans ensue. Don’t own them.





	

Bones cracked an eyelid open and sighed. He admitted he had the tendency to take up the whole bed, and wouldn’t admit it when Jocelyn complained. He still wouldn’t admit it shortly after he and Jim were married and Jim complained. Of course, Jim was an early riser and was up before Bones could notice that he took up the whole bed. This morning, however, he couldn’t ignore it any longer.

Jim lay beside him, straight as a board with his arms folded over his bare chest asleep. Jim didn’t snore, even Bones admitted that. He did, however, issue a high pitched sound approaching a whistle. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Captain Kirk whistled in his sleep. He occupied the furthest corner of the bed he could possibly take up without being on the floor. Bones, on the other hand, had the rest of the bed to himself, a huge swath of the king sized bed lay unoccupied due to the fact that Bones had apparently followed Jim to that little corner of the bed and trapped him there. Bones looked at the clock. The time, 0530, stared back at him. He shook his head. It was Jim’s day off, and he was obviously taking advantage of it by sleeping in.

Bones pondered what he would do next as a baby’s cries intruded into his thoughts. He smiled as he set off to find out what Jo wanted. She was hungry, and needed a new diaper. They were lucky, Jo took to bottle or breast, making it easy for both of them to take care of her needs. She burbled to him as he readied her bottle in the little kitchen in their apartment. Unexpectedly, the new Enterprise was taking longer than expected. Bones loved taking care of his daughter, and suddenly knew what Sulu was talking about with his daughter, Demora. Sulu was so very right. He sat there and cuddled his daughter while she ate. The quiet, early morning agreed with him. He realized just why Jim loved the mornings and enjoyed watching the sun come up when they were planetside, anyway.

Jo dropped back to sleep after he burped her and he held her a little while longer. He enjoyed her fresh, baby smell before finally deciding to surrender back to her crib and returning to bed. He grinned as Jim was now on his stomach with the sheets bunched up around his waist and his hands stretched out above his head. Bones slid into bed and kissed Jim’s shoulder. Jim’s blue eyes opened and smiled at Bones. “What got you up?” Jim asked.

“Nothing, just woke up. Then Jo wanted some attention, so I gave it to her,” Bones said.

“You’re a great dad,” Jim said picking his head up off the pillow and kissing Bones. Bones loved kissing Jim and was happy when Jim opened his mouth and allowed Bones access. They hadn’t had much alone time since Jo’s arrival. Both were so busy with teaching, hospital (infant care for Jo), and checking in with Utopia Planitia for the progress of the Enterprise, that birth control had become unnecessary. Bones pulled off his shorts quickly, there was no telling how long they’d have to do this. Even if Jo kept sleeping, the hospital or someone else might call at any minute needing one of their attentions.

Even so, Bones enjoyed stroking Jim and being excited by him. As Jim rolled onto his other side Bones was ready. He pushed himself into Jim and set a slow, steady pace. His own cock could more than take care of business as he wrapped his arms around Jim’s torso as Jim groaned into the pillow. They did not want to wake Jo. Jim turned his head and looked at Bones who obliged him with a kiss causing his already excited cock to throb even faster. Bones stopped moving as he felt Jim cum which excited him even more as Jim buried his face in his pillow. Bones could hear Jim’s muffled screams as all his pleasure points were hit. Bones felt Jim’s muscles contracting around him again at a faster rate until they both came, panting in each other’s arms.

It was that moment that comm unit went off and that started Jo crying. Jim got up and looked at the number. “Pull your shorts on, Bones, it’s the hospital,” he told him as he pulled on his own shorts and went to see what Jo wanted. Jo was easier than Starfleet. They needed him for a complicated surgery. Jo just wanted to be reassured before going back to sleep.

“Not going in?” Bones asked. He knew it was Jim’s day off.

“Nope,” Jim replied. “Nyota and Michael are meeting up with us later for some shopping and lunch. I’ll text you when and where if you can make it.” Bones smiled. This was all he had hoped for when he and Jim had gotten together. It didn’t get much better than this.


End file.
